


Skip Through the Leaves

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Autumn, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru wants to skip through the leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip Through the Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Fall"

Tohru resisted the urge to skip through the falling leaves. Her mother had always skipped, and she used to carry Tohru on her shoulders, both of them giggling all the way home. It was something that they did together, one of the things that her mom had always said was important. It was important to take the time to play, she would say.

It had been fun, and Tohru was fond of the memories, but she couldn't skip now. She was too conscious of the two boys flanking her, neither one apparently pleased about it. She wanted to kick up the leaves and giggle, and to get Yuki and Kyo to do it too, but she was far too aware of the tension between them, and she had a feeling that cavorting in the falling leaves wouldn't help dispense it.

Suddenly, Yuki grabbed her hand. Tohru looked up at him, surprised, and found him grinning back. "Tohru, have you ever kicked up the leaves on the sidewalk?" he asked.

"What?"

"I always wanted to," he confessed, "but my mother would have thrown a fit, so I never could."

"What about you, Kyo?" Tohru asked, scooping up his hand in her free one.

Kyo scoffed. "Who has time for something silly like that?"

Tohru looked at Yuki with a mischievous smile, and he smirked back. Together they began to skip, kicking up the golden leaves as they did, dragging Kyo along with them.


End file.
